


Settle Down to Sleep, Tomorrow is a New Day

by Cinder7storm4



Series: How can I trust you? [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Good Parent Melissa McCall, Protective Melissa McCall, Protective Scott, Protective Scott McCall, Protective Sheriff, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Protectiveness, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder7storm4/pseuds/Cinder7storm4
Summary: Melissa and the Sheriff chat. Melissa and Scott make a promise to the Sheriff.





	Settle Down to Sleep, Tomorrow is a New Day

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.
> 
> *Also, my muse got stuck so I'll probably write the Sheriff's edition of the Stiles File in later on.

John knew more than Scott, but it wasn’t near enough for the trio to feel like any of them had a handle on how Stiles was feeling. Once he outlined what Stiles had revealed, unknowingly, after consuming the antidote the room was quiet. They’d been talking for hours, and at some point during that time Stiles’ body had slipped from unconsciousness into sleep. 

“Earlier, you called him Mica,” Scott recalled, “So, that’s his name?”

John shook his head, “It’s a short form of his name.”

“You know,” Scott commented quietly, “I always just took it as Stiles. Face value and all, and he never told me differently. I can’t believe we’ve been friends for practically a decade and I don’t know his real name.”

“It’s precious to him. Claudia gave it to him. I’m surprised he has even been letting me call him Mica given recent circumstances.”

Scott tried to fight off a yawn, but didn’t succeed. “I think we should sleep,” Melissa stated to the room at large, “There’s too much ground to cover in one night.” Scott wanted to protest, but the Sheriff returned his hand to cover Scott’s briefly, “Your mom’s right, kid.”

“I want to stay here” Scott pleaded with his mom who nodded. 

Melissa stood up and stretched “I wouldn’t mind staying to check in on him in the morning.” It wasn’t so much a request as it was Melissa telling John how the next phase of this intervention would unfold. He nodded, a willing participant in any plan that would keep Stiles safe and cared for. “You’re more than welcome to take my room, Mel” John told his friend as they walked upstairs, John in search of a blanket and pillow for Scott who’d rejected moving from the couch. 

Unbidden, Melissa giggled a bit drunk on the lateness of the hour and the adrenaline from earlier. At her laugh, John blushed, and huffed out an embarrassed sound “I meant I’ll probably be staying downstairs with Scott so if you…”

Melissa smiled softly, and put out a hand to touch John’s cheek “It’ll be okay, John.”

John stepped back out of her reach, looking down, grabbing two blankets from the linen closet when Melissa darted forward to add a third to his pile. “I’m not leaving you, any of you. I’m sorry, for earlier.”

John took the third blanket without comment, and just walked over to Stiles’ room to grab some pillows. Melissa followed him into his son’s room, attention drawn to the well-ordered binders lined up on Stiles’ desk. “Well, you shouldn’t be sorry. You were right,” John’s voice was gruff as Melissa turned around to see him standing by his son’s bed, pillows in a pile, blankets in his arms. He pulled the blankets closer like he could infuse them with the love and affection Stiles had been missing. Tears gathered in his eyes.   
“Not in the way I was asking, John” Melissa argued, voice calm. 

“I don’t remember it. Isn’t that worse?” 

Melissa paused, standing at John’s side but unsure if offering comfort was the right move. Suddenly, John’s head turned, locking eyes with Melissa “You’ve got to promise me, Mel. If you ever think something’s happening again, you take him away from me. Promise me.” John looked so earnest, so desperate Melissa nodded “I promise, John.” Then she pulled her friend into a hug, “He loves you, John. It will all be okay; he will be okay. We’ll get through this.”

Eventually, the two adults returned downstairs, Scott already having stretched out on the ground next to the couch, eyes watching them approach. The teen gave no acknowledgement of having heard their conversation, but when John handed him a pillow, he murmured softly, “I promise too. But only if it’s the only option.” 

John settled into his armchair, while Melissa curled up on loveseat, and soon all four people in the Stilinski house were asleep.


End file.
